


Three is a Magic Number

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [42]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Bandom, The Cab, The Like
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, Caning, Flogging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z doesn't trust Singer, and Singer isn't sure of Z. Jared is sure of them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a Magic Number

Singer leans in and smudges his eyeliner a little more carefully to match the other eye. He brushes glitter through his buzz cut, trying to soften it. He's glad Jared's letting it grow back, but it's frustrating how long it's taking. His eyes look huge without his hair to balance them. It's not bad, just weird.

His pants are so tight he can barely bend his knees, and his shirt is sliced into ribbons down his chest. He sits the cat ears on his head, trying to get the headband's teeth to stick in what there is of his hair. Once done, he looks himself up and down in the mirror. He smiles. Halloween means slutty animal time, and he's got that down.

"I'm going to Cash's," he calls to whoever's left in the house. "I'll be back tomorrow." He grabs his coat and runs outside, the leather of his boots squeaking.

He's halfway to Cash's house when his phone rings. He glances at it. JARED LETO lights up the screen. He grabs the phone, thumbs the button-- "Hello, sir!"-- while guiding the car to the shoulder. Jared always gets full attention.

Jared doesn't bother with pleasantries. "Where are you?"

"On my way to Cash's party, sir." Jared had said last week that he could go. He hopes he hasn't forgotten.

"Come over. I want to see you first."

"Yes, sir."

"Come to the back door."

"Yes, sir."

"You have seven minutes." Jared hangs up.

Singer peels out and leaves tire marks with his U-turn.

*

He makes it to Jared's house with thirty seconds left. He leaps out of the car, slams the door, and doesn't look back as he races around the house and to the back door to the basement. When he knocks, he's barely able to catch his breath.

Jared opens the door and gestures Singer inside, and he goes gladly. It's warmer in here. When Jared closes the door, Singer turns around inquiringly, but Jared just shakes his head and points to the floor. Singer kneels.

There's a muffled sound over in the corner. Singer cuts his eyes that way and glimpses a waterfall of blonde hair and a round pair of eyes over a bit gag. He looks up at Jared, not daring to ask, but wanting to know.

"Hold out your hands," Jared says, and Singer does so without even thinking. Jared locks a metal shackle on each wrist.

"Sir, may I ask what..." He swallows. "Am I being punished, sir?" Is Z? What have they done?

"Not at all," says Jared, testing each shackle for tightness. "You've been a very good boy for me. This is your reward."

Pride and nervousness war with each other in Singer's chest. "Thank you, sir. But, I, uh. Am I still allowed to go to the party?"

Jared stares down at him. "Do you want to go, or do you want to stay here?"

 _Shit._ "I want to stay here, sir, of course I do. It's just, I told Cash--"

"Do you belong to Cash?"

There's no winning this. "No, sir."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, sir."

"Are you going to be good, or am I going to have to send you home?"

Singer's looking down at the floor, abashed. "I'll be good, sir." He hopes Cash will understand, after he's through being pissed off.

"Stand up and turn around," says Jared, and Singer does. The order eases his tension. Nothing is his responsibility right now; it's all Jared's, and Singer can relax and let events take their course. Cash can get mad all he wants, but it's none of Singer's fault, and both of them will know it.

Jared pulls Singer's boots off one by one, and guides him to a kneeling pad in the corner opposite Z's. When Singer's settled on his knees, there's a rattling of chains behind him, and the cold touch of metal on his ankles. Jared locks each set together, then runs a chain between wrists and ankles and locks that too. The weight is solid and comforting. Singer rests his forehead in the corner and breathes deeply as he goes under.

Jared leaves him then and returns to Z. Or so Singer judges, given the rustling and soft whimpers behind him. For a second he's jealous, but he tamps it down immediately. Z is Jared's just as much as Singer is, and if Jared wants to pay attention to her, he has every right to do it. Much as Singer wants to be the one under Jared's hands right now, it's almost as good to rest here where his dom placed him.

There's a swish through the air, and a squeak at the end of it. Another swish, has to be a cane, and a soft moan. As the caning goes on, Singer can feel himself getting hard. He wants it to be him. Z's tiny cries turn into longer ones, and Singer wants to turn around to see, but he'd never do that without permission. He hopes she's enjoying it.

He does. He means it. Z is still suspicious of him, but he doesn't blame her much. It must be hard letting someone into your relationship when you don't have a choice.

There's a sudden quiet hiss, and Singer jerks up and cries out at the line of pain across his shoulders, his slashed shirt no protection. Jared whips the flogger down again, and Singer presses himself into the wall and rounds his back to take the blows. The hurt is bright and sharp and a shock each time it comes, and soon Singer's body sizzles with ecstasy. The submission, the endorphins, it's like flying through water at the bottom of the ocean.

Z shrieks through her gag when the next strike hits her. Singer doesn't have a gag, so his cries are harder to suppress. As Jared alternates between the two of them, Singer wishes so hard that he could _see_. He'd never question his dom, but he doesn't want to be facing the wall; he wants to see Z shiver as she's hit, watch the tears (are there tears? he wants there to be tears) run down her cheeks, see her body yield and soften the way Singer knows his does. He wants her to see him the same way.

Each lash makes the chains on his wrists and ankles clink. He groans in arousal and pain and acceptance and frustration. The chains prevent him from moving, and he hates that, but Jared put them on him, so he loves them. Every jerk of his hands against the shackles reminds him that they're there because Jared wants them to be. They're there because Jared wants _him._

And Jared wants Z, too, which Singer accepts fully. Z is Jared's, and Singer has nothing to say about it. He wouldn’t if he did. He belongs to Jared; Jared doesn't belong to him.

When Jared finally stops, Singer's skin is hot and welted from the beating. He can only imagine how Z's looks. Behind him is the sound of straps unbuckling, and a sob no longer smothered behind the gag. Singer waits in the corner. He'll be released when Jared decides.

Z cries steadily for a few minutes, then trails off into hiccups and hitching breaths. When Singer feels Jared's hands on his, he sighs and leans back against him. Jared's hand briefly rests on his shoulder, then he unlocks Singer's wrists and ankles and removes the shackles. Singer doesn't move until Jared says "Hands and knees, and turn around." Singer's stiff, and it hurts, but he obeys without hesitation.

Z is on her knees facing him. Her face is red and shiny from tears, and she rubs the back of her hand across her nose as she sniffs. She looks twelve. Singer wants to give her a hug.

Jared nudges him, and Singer crawls toward her. "Kiss him," says Jared when Singer's close enough. Z doesn't look angry or resentful. She leans over and presses her lips to his forehead.

"Now kiss her," says Jared. Singer kneels up and kisses her gently on the cheek. She sniffs again and rests her face against his.


End file.
